Ketika Kise Ryouta Sakit
by Haiirookami
Summary: "Ha—Hasyuu!" Kise Ryouta sakit flu, bukannya istirahat ia malah asik main-main. "Sudah kubilang tutup,tutup!" Bentak Aomine. "...hidoi-ssu." Sekarang flu Kise makin menjadi-jadi! Apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine?


**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya melahirkan(?) fanfic baru:')  
Kuroko No Basuke didn't belong to me, it's Fujimaki Tadoshi's.  
Ah! Happy Birthday buat Glutamine(utaite) i love you! /kemarin/**

_**Haiirookami **presents :_

"Ha—Hasyuu!"

"Haahh..aku benci flu!"

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Kise Ryouta Sakit**

Pagi hari yang cerah, murid-murid smp Teiko sudah banyak terlihat. Tentu saja sekarang sudah jam 7, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah.

Kecuali satu orang..

"Ha—Haa—Hasyuuu!"

Kise Ryouta, seorang remaja 15 tahun, berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan—nan aduhai(?)—masih berada di atas kasurnya, ditutupi selimut lengkap dengan jaketnya. Yap, model tampan ini sedang sakit flu.

Kringgg—

"Moshi-moshi—ssu!" Mendengar handphonenya berbunyi dan mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia dengan sigap langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kise? Kau sedang apa?" Terdengar sebuah suara baritone dari seberang telepon.

"Aominecchi! Aku sedang kangen padamu! Hehe.." Kise menjawab dengan riang, dan suara yang bindeng(?).

"Hahaha," Aomine hanya tertawa sarkastik. "Aku serius, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah bodoh."

"Hidoi-ssu! Aku tidak bodoh!" Kise merengek. Aomine—tanpa Kise mengetahui—menghela napas karena kelakuan kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku—Kise sayang,"

"Aku sakit Aominecchi!" Kise merengek(lagi).

"Sakit?"

"Ya.."

"Sakit apa?"

"Hm? Flu, agak demam juga—sedikit." Kise menyentuh keningnya.

"Makanya kalau mandi jangan mainan air.." Aomine meledek.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Dasar Ahomine!" Kise balas meledek, dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"A-Ahomine?! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Yang dipanggil 'Aho' protes. Sebenarnya 'aho' beneran sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi?*ditampar majalah ero*

"Jenguk aku dong!" Pinta Kise.

"Tidak mau." Aomine membalas dengan nada malasnya.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise merengek(lagi..lagi)

"Tidak peduli."

"Jadi kau tidak peduli jika tiba-tiba kondisiku kritis?" Dan mulailah Kise dengan ucapan lebay nan dramatisnya yang sukses membuat Aomine sweatdrop di sekolah.

"Tidak pedu—"

"Lalu saat aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ternyata aku terkena leukimia stadium empat dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, akhirnya aku mening—"

"Oi oi! Kau cuma flu bodoh!" Aomine walaupun sweatdrop, jadi merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Kise. Entah khawatir dengan flu-nya Kise atau dengan otaknya Kise yang penuh dengan drama lebaynya.

"Makanya jenguk aku!"

"Tidak ma—ohh gurunya sudah datang, bye Kise!" Mengakhiri panggilannya dengan cepat, Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang cemberut.

"Dasar..AHOmine!"

* * *

"Ryouta, ayah dan ibu pergi dulu ya. Istirahatlah, jangan lupa minum obatmu." Ucap ibu Kise, dan menutup pintu kamar Kise. Sedihnya, saat sedang sakit orangtuanya harus pergi dinas ke luar kota, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"—Haahh," Kise menghela napas. "Obat?" Melirik sedikit ke arah meja, dan membuang pandangannya, "aku benci obat."

Pemuda bersurai kuning menatap jam dindingnya, pukul 9. Saat ini, tentu saja sekolah belum usai, jadi Kise mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Aomine. Bosan. Itu hal yang ia rasakan, hal yang paling tidak Kise sukai ketika sakit selain obat adalah rasa bosan.

Ia menghela napas, "sekarang apa?" Akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang TV. "Sudah tidak begitu panas, nonton TV saja deh!"

Kise berkali-kali mengganti channel TV-nya. Mata madunya menatap malas layar TV, tidak ada yang menarik. Ia berdecih pelan, kemudian terdiam...ah, ada acara pertandingan basket. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti channel—tentu saja itu acara pertandingan basket. Sesuatu yang Kise amat sukai, selain Aominenya.

Tapi...

Teeet! Terdengar bunyi tanda game usai. Baru semenit Kise menonton, pertandingannya sudah selesai. Kise menjerit, menjerit dalam hati.

Mata madunya mulai memandang malas layar TV lagi. Sesekali ia menatap jam, menunggu waktu istirahat sekolah—untuk menelepon Aomine. Masih pukul 10, sebentar lagi istirahat. Kise meraih ponselnya, bersiap-siap.

Pukul 10.15, sudah istirahat! Kise mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menekan tombol hijau.

"—Halo?" Suara Aomine terdengar di ujung sana.

"Aominecchi!" Kise menyapanya riang. Napasnya terdengar agak berat.

"Kise? Kenapa menelepon?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku bosan-ssu!" Kise yang duduk, menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing.

"Jangan menelpon, istirahat bodoh!" Aomine sedikit membentak.

"Aku sudah baikan!" Kise membela dirinya, ia merasa sangat amat bosan dan ingin mendengar suara Aomine, mana mau ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Bohong. Jangan telepon aku, orang sakit tidak boleh menelepon seseorang ketika sakit, nanti bisa tertular. Kalau aku ketularan, aku tidak bisa main basket." Aomine sok tahu.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" Kise sweatdrop.

"Ada. Jadi cepat tutup, dan istirahat." Ucap Aomine malas. Sebenarnya Aomine agak khawatir dengan Kise, ia tahu napas Kise terdengar berat—demamnya pasti naik. Tapi rasanya aneh jika ia terdengar khawatir—walaupun dia kekasih Kise. Aomine rada gengsi.

"Jangan-jangan Aominecchi sedang selingkuh ya? Makanya menyuruhku untuk menutup teleponnya?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Kise.

"Heh? Tidak." Ucap Aomine. "Aku sedang istirahat, kau juga sebaiknya begitu Kise. Sudahlah, tutup teleponnya!"

" .Ahominecchi."

Demi gunting merah Akashi! Kekasihnya benar-benar keras kepala. "Jangan panggil aku Ahomine. Matikan teleponnya Kise."

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Saat kubilang tutup, tutup!" Kini Aomine benar-benar membentak. Habis susah dikasih tahu sih, lama-lama Aomine merasa sedikit kesal.

"...hidoi-ssu." Kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kise, lalu telepon ditutup. Aomine hanya menghela napas, kalau tidak dibeginikan Kise tidak akan istirahat.

Kise yang baru saja menutup ponselnya sedang cemberut. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena si Ahomine. "Dasar kasar," Kise cemberut dan menghempaskan ponselnya ke dekat bantal sofa.

Sementara itu, Aomine tengah tidur-tiduran di atap dan memandangi layar handphone biru tuanya. Ia menghela napas, "mungkin aku terlalu kasar."

"Dasar Kise keras kepala!" Ucap Aomine.

* * *

Kise memutuskan untuk main game daripada misuh-misuh gara-gara Aomine, lebih baik dia melimpahkan rasa kesalnya di game.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau!" Kise OOC(?), memukul lawannya di game. "Aha! Menang lagi-ssu! Rasakan itu Ahomine!" Ia berdiri dengan semangat.

"Eh?"

Tubuh Kise limbung, ia jatuh. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan berat. Kise memegang keningnya, "panas sekali." Tapi Kise tetap bersikeras untuk tidak meminum obatnya, "pahit! Aku pasti sembuh tanpa obat!" Ucapnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Kise yang tengah duduk di sofa menatap jam. Pukul 13.00, sekolah sudah usai—klub basket pasti sedang latihan sekarang.

"Aominecchi—tidak! Tidak! Ryouta kau tidak perlu memikirkan si hitam nan mesum dekil itu!" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, walaupun wajahnya memerah—bukan hanya karena panas, tapi juga karena malu.

Sementara itu, Aomine yang sedang latihan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi—pemuda tan itu mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. Ya, seorang Aomine Daiki bisa merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa Daiki?" Tanya Akashi, sang kapten yang menyadari keanehan budak—err rekannya.

Aomine menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa." Walaupun sebenarnya hati Aomine berdebar dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Tentu saja ia yakin Aomine berbohong. "Raut wajahmu terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya,"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Ryouta?" Manik merahnya menatap sekeliling lapangan dan tidak menemukan si surai kuning.

"Sakit flu—agak demam juga katanya," ucap Aomine.

"Hnn, rupanya dia juga bisa sakit." Ucap Akashi lalu menatap lurus Aomine. "Ikuti latihanku dengan benar Aomine, sampai aku bisa mengizinkanmu untuk pulang," ucapnya lagi.

Aomine bergidik, kaptennya sampai saat kapanpun pasti menyeramkan. He? Tunggu..mengizinkan Aomine pulang? Walaupun bingung Aomine tetap mengikuti latihan Akashi, dia belum mau mati.

* * *

"—Hah,"

"—Hahh,"

Kise masih tertidur di sofa. Napas Kise terengah, tubuhnya panas—amat panas dan lemas untuk digerakkan, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing.

"Ukh—" Pemuda surai kuning itu menutup mulutnya, ia merasa mual.

"A—ao—aominecchi," ia tidak tahu kenapa nama pemuda tan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan Kise menggerakkan tangannya—mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan nomor Aomine.

Tuut—

Tuut—

Tuut—

Pemuda itu menghela napas, kenapa ia menelpon Aomine? Dia sedang latihan basket. Tidak akan diangkat.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Kepala Kise sudah terlalu pusing. Sebenarnya Kise ingin menelpon orang tuanya, tapi mereka sedang dinas dan Kise tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.

Tuut—

Tuut—

Tuut—

Tak ada jawaban. Pandangan Kise mulai kabur, tapi tangannya masih terus menekan tombol redial.

Sementara itu, sang kaptain tampan dari Teiko—yang sedang melatih anggotanya, sadar akan Aomine yang tidak konsentrasi. Akashi selalu benar, merasakan hal buruk—untuk Aomine, ia mengistirahatkan latihannya.

"Berikan padaku!" Aomine merampas minuman isotonik dari tangan teman masa kecilnya, Momoi. Sementara yang sedang memegang beberapa botol minuman, hanya menatap Aomine garang karena botol-botolnya berjatuhan.

Drrt.

Aomine melirik ke arah tas gymnya, ponselnya bergetar. Tidak, Aomine tidak mengangkatnya, ia hanya melengos. Masa bodoh dengan ponselnya, paling-paling telepon tidak penting.

"Daiki, angkat ponselmu kalau masih sayang nyawa," Akashi tersenyum—menyeringai cantik(?) dengan gunting di tangan kirinya.

"Haargh!" Sempat mengerang sebentar, lalu dengan malas mengambil ponselnya. Iris biru tuanya menatap malas ketika melihat si penelpon, Kise. Ia menghela napas. Bukankah Aomine sudah membentak Kise? Agar Kise istirahat. Ia membuka flipnya, bersiap untuk memarahi Kise..lagi.

"Oi Kise—"

"Aa—h..A-aomine..cchi." Terdengar suara 'bruk' lalu hening. Aomine membelalak. Panik? Ia tidak panik. Tapi jantungnya berdebar cepat, amat cepat.

"Oi Kise?" Tak ada suara.

"Kise bodoh! Kau sedang apa disana? Hoi!" Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kise?" Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. Kise tidak menjawab, yang terdengar hanya napas berat dari seberang telepon.

"Cih! Jawab aku bodoh!" Aomine membentak. Tapi tak ada hasil. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya—

"Pergilah."

Agak terkejut, Aomine memandang Akashi yang masih bertampang datar namun horror(?). Manik merah Akashi seolah mengucapkan 'aku-tahu-Kise-akan-pingsan-dan-aku-selalu-benar'. 

Aomine mengangguk, dan menyambar tas gymnya beserta jaket Teikonya lalu berlari keluar. Tangannya masih memegang ponsel yang belum ia matikan, berharap Kise tiba-tiba menjawab.

"Kise!"

* * *

Sudah banyak orang yang Aomine tabrak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi menuju rumah Kise. Aomine mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya dia naik kereta. Rumah Kise terletak agak jauh, dan pemuda itu malah berlari. Salahkan dirinya yang terburu-buru.

BRAK!

Aomine membuka paksa pintu, "Kise!" pemuda itu berlari menuju ruang tengah. Iris biru tuanya mengecil, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Kise Ryouta tergeletak di lantai, pingsan.

"Sial! Kise! Bangun bodoh!" Aomine mengguncangkan tubuh Kise pelan, tapi pemuda bersurai kuning itu tidak menjawab. Aomine menyentuh kening Kise, lalu berdecak. Panasnya sangat tinggi.

"Argh!" Ia berdiri, sambil menggendong Kise, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Kise. Ditidurkannya si pemuda surai kuning di atas kasur, lalu menyelimutinya. Tentu saja, keadaan Kise tak membaik. Aomine mengacak rambutnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Itu dia!" Tangannya mengambil dua kapsul yang masih terbungkus rapi di atas meja, lalu kembali masuk kamar. Pemuda tan itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih tergeletak lemah, Aomine membelai rambutnya lembut. "Panas sekali," ucapnya.

"Ugh—" Suara lirih terdengar dari mulut Kise. Aomine bernapas lega mendengarnya. Kise sudah sadar, walaupun masih menutup matanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Aomine tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat kepala Kise pelan, lalu menaruh kapsul yang ia ambil di depan bibir Kise.

"Pa—hit.." ucap Kise pelan. Walaupun sakit, ia masih saja keras kepala. Aomine menghela napas, lalu berjalan keluar sebentar. Saat kembali, ia sudah membawa gelas berisi air putih.

"Minumlah," ia mendorong kapsul itu dengan pelan kedalam mulut Kise, lalu dengan sigap menempelkan ujung gelas ke bibir Kise. Pemuda yang sedang sakit, mengikuti Aomine. Obat pertama berhasil masuk ke kerongkongan Kise.

"Nah, yang kedua." Aomine melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk!" Kise terbatuk, air dan obat yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya termuntahkan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kise masih terbatuk. Tangan Aomine bergerak pelan, mengelus punggung Kise.

"—Hahh,"

"—Hahh,"

Kise menghembuskan napas berat.

Aomine terdiam sebentar. Kemudian pemuda biru laut itu bergerak mengambil obat yang jatuh di kasur. Memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, diikuti dengan air. Tubuhnya lalu bergerak menuju Kise.

"Ngg," Kise menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya.

Aomine saat ini, sedang mencium Kise—menyalurkan obat, lebih tepatnya. Pemuda tan itu menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang leher Kise, dan memperdalam ciumannya—untuk memudahkan obatnya masuk.

Gluk.

Aomine melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kise. Tersenyum puas saat tau obatnya sudah tertelan. Pemuda biru laut dalam itu kemudian bergerak ke samping Kise, lalu tidur di sebelahnya.

* * *

"Hm?" Kise membuka matanya perlahan, namun mata madu itu langsung terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang di sebelahnya. "A-aominecchi?!" Kise berteriak pelan.

Jantung Kise berdebar lebih cepat. Oh ayolah, mereka sedang berada di rumah Kise—yang sendirian, di atas tempat tidur...berdua. Tangan putihnya meraba celananya. Masih dia pakai. Berarti Aomine—mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

Tunggu.

Kenapa Aomine bisa disini?

Alis pemuda itu berkedut. Kenapa Aomine bisa ada disini?

Saat Kise masih berada di alam pikirnya, pemuda dengan kulit tan itu sudah membuka matanya. Menatap Kise yang sudah bangun, dengan posisi duduknya. Perlahan Aomine melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kise.

"Ah!" Kise terkejut. Wajahnya memerah saat merasakan pinggangnya yang di peluk. "Ka-kau sedang apa?"

"Memelukmu,"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku kenapa Aominecchi bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kise.

"Karena kau pingsan," Aomine masih memeluk pinggang Kise, menghirup aroma Kise. Suhu tubuh Kise sudah normal.

"Ja-jadi Aominecchi menolongku?" Tanya Kise lagi. "—ah! Hei! Geli!" Tangannya menjitak kepala Aomine pelan.

"Hnn, ya." Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mencium pipi Kise. "Kau menelponku sesaat sebelum kau pingsan. Akashi mengizinkanku pulang—untuk menolongmu."

"Ah, iya..aku ingat." Ucap Kise. "Ano—maafkan aku Aominecchi," Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hnn? Untuk apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Menyusahkanmu," surai emasnya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Aomine berdecak pelan, "sudah tugas seorang pacar. Dasar bodoh." Ia mengacak rambut Kise.

"Su-sungguh?" Kise menatapnya—wajahnya memelas.

"Jangan buat tatapan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan." Si pemuda tan memalingkan wajahnya. Kalau Kise sedang tidak sakit, si mesum ini pasti akan menyerangnya. Tenang saja, Aomine bisa menahannya kok...mungkin.

"Tatapan apa?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sialan..."

"Ah! Hei! Aominecchi apa yang—ahn!"

Aomine melepas bibirnya dari leher Kise. Sebuah seringai muncul saat mendengar desahan Kise. "Menikmatinya?"

Wajah Kise memerah. "Tidak!"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Ayolah, aku hapal wajah 'mau-mau' milikmu Kise," seringaian Aomine melebar.

"he-hentai—ssu!" Kise memukul kepala Aomine.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Habisnya Aominecchi mesum—ssu!"

Dengan sigap, pemuda tan itu merubah posisi. Ia berada di atas Kise sekarang. "Biarpun mesum, kau tetap menyukaiku kan?" si surai biru mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Wajah Kise memerah, "...kau bisa tertular bodoh." Ucapnya lirih.

"Heh, biar saja." Kemudian mencium leher putih Kise, meninggalkan beberapa bekas disana.

"Ahh—" Kise mendesah. "Sudah kuperingatkan ya. Aku tidak mau merawat Aominecchi kalau kau sakit."

"Terserah kau," Aomine masih sibuk dengan leher Kise. Sementara pemuda di bawahnya menikmatinya.

"Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, Kise." Aomine menyeringai.

***End***

* * *

**AN :**  
**Ini fanfic pertama saya di Kurobas. Maaf kalo gagal(;-;).**  
**Sebenernya udah lama sih nonton Kurobas, tapi baru dapet ide sekarang/plak/. Saya jatuh cinta sama pair ini, dari awal saya nonton Kurobas/gaada yg nanya/, dan mereka langsung masuk list OTP saya nomor 1,2,3.**  
**Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak-banyak terimakasih udah mau baca(TvT) semoga suka.**


End file.
